The League/Volume 1: Epilogue
Razor A .308 round is really a beautiful thing. At the right angle, it can bust through near anything: a raider’s metal armor, Deathclaw’s skull, and especially a fleeing Cap thief’s cheaply assembled motorcycle. Crouching down, I took aim from the store’s building top and rested the Sniper Rifle on my shoulder. The idiot was taking the main road. Well, at least there were no bystanders. * BANG* The shot ripped through the engine, and the cycle instantly lost control. The bandit flew from the machine and tumbled several tens of feet before lying on the ground, unmoving. I hopped from the roof and onto my motorcycle, making tracks toward the downed idiot. The desert dust was a problem, but my newly acquired Ranger helmet kept it out of my eyes. Nonetheless, motorcycling through the Mojave almost made me wish for a nuclear winter. When I arrived on the scene, the man was on his feet and limping away. He heard the engine and turned his head, continuing his feeble run. “Y…you like the sight of your own blood?!” he cried maniacally, firing shots at will. A BB gun. He was using a BB gun. This guy must have tricked the store owners into thinking he was really packing heat. Either he was incredibly smart or drugged up. Either way, time to put him down. I rode up next to him, lifted the butt of my gun up, and clocked him proper in the back of the head. He was down for the count. --- “That’s the fifth bounty in three days! You going for some kind of record?” Mayor Graham exclaimed excitedly. “The last two hardly counted, sir,” I said, smiling. He shook my hand enthusiastically and patted me on the back. “However you look at it, son, fantastic work. You sure you don’t want to reconsider a full-time position here? You’d get an estate of your own and a wage far better than you’re getting as a part-timer.” I let out one of my famous noises before chuckling and saying, “nah, I gotta keep working with the League. Thank you though, I am honored, sir.” “Ah, right…” Graham looked slightly flustered. “Well, I just hoped that you’d maybe left them for good.” I furrowed my brow slightly. “I had my reasons for getting out of there, but our fates are tied together. I’ll need to go back to them, some day.” “They’re a bomb waiting to happen, that does a bit of good and a lot of bad, Christian. Please reconsider.” The Mayor said. I gave him a stern look as soon as he said that. “You don’t know them. Please, don’t talk about my friends like that. Thank you for your payment. I’ll be going now.” I nodded to him and started to walk for the door. “You must know I’m right. One of them, what is it...the ‘Red Hog’ or something…nearly destroyed an entire city block just a few days ago! He even killed the town nice guy, Naruto!” He called after me. I stopped in my tracks briefly. It’s a good thing he didn’t see my face, otherwise he might have been able to convince me to stay. “…I’m sure they have a handle on it.” I continued out the door, hopped onto my motorcycle and drove off into the Wasteland. ‘’Fuck.’’ I slowly reached down to the receiver but stopped myself before I turned on the radio. ‘’No. They can deal with it themselves. These people need my help.’’ I’d stopped watching the news so I could do what I could to HELP these people! Deep down, I knew Mayor Graham had struck a nerve inside of me. Turning on the radio, hearing about all the shit that went down would make me want to go back. Worse than anything else, though, right now it would probably hammer home his point. My hand gripped by rifle strap to resist the temptation to listen. I fought the urge for as long as I could. In the end, though, I knew how this was going to go. The League, they’re my brothers. Our fates were tied together. Today would be the day I went back to them. I turned on the radio and swerved in the road, making tracks in another direction. Trivia *First appearance of Razor. Category:The League Category:Issues